Melody of a Weird Love
by RainaMoe44
Summary: Connected Song fics of Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine! Enjoy!
1. Makin' Good Love

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop or the song! (The lyrics have been removed for copyrighted purposes)**

 **Enjoy!**

Spike looked to Faye as he laid back on the ugly yellow couch. Faye was currently dancing around the Bebop with Ed, not a care in the world. She's been very happy lately and Spike figured that had something to do with him. Spike and Faye had started a sexual relationship, they were two good-looking people who just clicked together physically. They still fought, but that was their thing.

Faye moved her hips to the beat, laughing along with Ed as Ein pranced around their legs. Jet was amused as he sat on a barstool, smoking a cigarette. Spike's hand twitched, wanting the sweet nicotine of the cancer stick. He pulled one out of his pocket, Jet lit it for him. He inhaled and breathed out the tar filled smoke.

"Silly, huh?" Jet mumbled.

"Idiots. The three things I hate the most, having a good time together." Spike mumbled, trying to fight the smile that was playing on his lips. Jet noticed and chuckled lowly, Jet knew about Spike's and Faye's thing they have going on. "Oh well, at least they're entertaining me." Spike said, putting his hands behind his head as his cigarette hung loose in his lips.

He realized that he loved watching Faye dance, Faye danced like she had sex. Passionately and teasingly.

The first time they did the deed, they were drunk. Spike and Faye had just gotten done working on a bounty they had lost, due to Faye being groped by a man. Long story short, they beat the shit out of some man and lost the bounty. They decided that they should get drunk.

They had gotten drunk together on that stupid ugly yellow couch, she had suggested they'd go into her room. Spike agreed and Faye was on hell of a lay. She was feeling everything he did. She was sprawled out over the bed, her hands clenched the sheets so hard her knuckles were white. Her hair was everywhere, over her eyes and sprawled out on the pillow.

Spike could feel their bodies syncing up, they were taking each other to heaven. After they were done, they both passed out holding each other.

They woke up the next day and Spike thought Faye would scream at him, call him a pervert or something. But all she did was kiss him passionately, then got up and looked at his slack-jawed expression. "We should do this more often." She had said with that alluring smile that always pissed him off and made him hard at the same time.

After that, they started doing it everywhere. Spike remembered that after that first night, they were having sex like rabbits. They did it on a balcony once, they were posing as a young couple and they rented a hotel room.

Faye was leaning against the balcony, Spike appeared out of nowhere and began touching her. She gripped the rails tightly as she moaned out. Spike told her, "Baby don't make too much noise, there's people around.". He was trying to tease her, that only caused her to moan louder. That's what he loved about Faye, she just didn't give a fuck.

It was moments like that when Spike believed that he more than just like Faye. His emotions would run high while his hands gripped her beautiful thighs. He'd ram into her like no tomorrow. When she would be calling his name in high ecstasy like he was her God, feeling him deep inside her.

He remembered when they were in the hanger, in his ship. The windows had fogged up, Faye was on top of him and grinding him into the seat. He remembered thinking that if he kept that up, he didn't know how much longer he would last.

She moaned like he was her God. She screamed out his name like he was all she knew. He fucked her into the middle of next week and when he was done, she was out like a light. That beautiful, sexy, Romani, crazy, loyal fucking woman would be the death of him.

He smirked when Faye looked back at him and smiled shyly as she continued to dance. He was going to enjoy tonight, take his time with her. He'll make good love to her all night, maybe then he can get his feelings to her. Maybe he could fall in love with him.

"Faye." He said. Faye turned around to look at him and gave him a questioning look. He held up his pack of cigarettes. "Wanna go smoke?" He asked grinning. Faye smiled a smile that made Spike lose his breath.

Yeah, he'd make her love him.

 **Song- Makin' Good Love by Avant**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Lemme know what ya think! Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	2. Stay

**I don't own Cowboy Bebop or the song!**

 **Enjoy!**

Faye sat on Spike's bed, unable to keep her emotions in tact. Spike was gone, he left her. He told her his life in the form of a children's bedtime story, a fucking bedtime story!

She was pissed, angry as hell. He went to go chase a dream that ended a long time ago. Revenge for the woman who used him and made him believe that she actually loved him. Julia didn't love Spike, using the other for you own personal gain isn't love. Faye loves... loved Spike, but that wasn't enough to keep him here with her. Spike didn't love Faye.

Spike loved Julia.

She was sad and depressed. The only person who was keeping her sane was gone, she couldn't stop him. She thought that maybe if she shot him, he'd be too injured to go. That he would stay and realize that Faye was all he needed.

But that was a fairytale, she doesn't believe in fairytales.

 _All along it was a fever, a cold-sweat hot-headed believer..._

Spike was like a fever. He'd make you hot, make you get cold-sweats. Make you have hallucinations about your life with him together. Then when the fever subsided, he left with it. Leaving you feeling like shit when the high was over. And she fell for it all, she believed in Spike. She believed that he wouldn't break her heart.

Boy she was stupid.

 _I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something". He said, "If you dare come a little closer". Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know..._

She remembered when they fought. They fought over their "relationship", what they were. She had gotten so frustrated she threw up and said, "Show me something, Spike! Anything!". Spike had smiled that stupid little crooked smile that she hated and loved at the same time. "Come closer then, Faye." He had said.

And she went with him, like she always did.

It was like an endless cycle. Fight, cry, have sex, and confess your feelings to him. The cycle never ended, except this time it did.

 _It's not much of a life you're living, it's not just something you take it's given._

He wasn't living much of a life. He was a bounty hunter while a bounty himself. He wasn't doing anything to change it. He took whatever he was given without giving back. He was a stingy son of a bitch, she didn't ask much from him. All she asked for was his loyalty, but that lied with Julia. Faye never had his heart.

 _The reason I hold on, 'cause I need this hole gone. Funny, you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving. 'Cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is caving..._

She held onto the very thought of him. She held onto everything about him, she even took over his room. She has a whole in her heart, she wanted it gone. He was supposed to be the broken one and he was supposed to be the one who needed saving, not her. Now her light is gone, she realized that it was her who needed him the most.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live with you and it takes me all the way. I want you to stay._

She wasn't sure how it happened. She wasn't sure what it was about him, maybe it was the way he moved. His long, lazy strides as he walked with a swagger. He walked like he knew he was the shit... Maybe it was the confidence he gave off.

She felt like she couldn't go on, she just wanted him to stay.

 _I want you to stay..._

Why didn't he stay?

Faye put her head in her hands and let out a choked sob. She just wanted him to stay...

"Faye?" She looked up and saw Jet. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob openly. "Faye..." Jet said sadly.

"Jet, he's gone..." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. "He's gone..."

 **Well that's it!**

 **Song- Stay by Rihanna**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	3. Put That Woman First

**Well here we go again! I don't own Cowboy Bebop or the song! Enjoy!**

Spike walked into a bar and sat down. It's been two years since he "died", not once has he even tried to contact the Bebop crew.

He missed laughing with Jet, playing around with Ed, he even missed the damn dog... but most of all, he missed the woman. Faye Valentine has been on his mind ever since he left the Bebop.

That woman plagued his thoughts every second of the day. He wanted to go back, to hold her and tell her he fucked up. To tell her that he was in love with her the whole time and Julia was just a lying bitch. But he couldn't, he was such a coward.

A man sat down next to him, a little younger than him. He looked angry as hell. "Stupid bitch." The man muttered before ordering a whiskey. He downed the drink and Spike raised a brow at him.

"Problem kid?" Spike asked. The man looked at him angrily, but the visibly slumped. The man sighed.

"My woman is going bat shit crazy." He replied.

Spike chuckled and shook his head, talking a gulp of his own drink. "I know how that is, I'm in a crazy situation because of a woman... I left someone that loved and cherished me for somebody who didn't." Spike said, unsure why he was saying this to a complete stranger.

"Yeah, well I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to watch TV and she kicked me out." The man replied. Spike chuckled and shook his head.

"You fucked up, kid. Trust me." Spike said, smirking at the man.

The man groaned and shook his head. "How?"

Spike smirked at look at him amused. "Lemme ask you something, what's one thing you've done for your woman lately?" Spike asked. The man stared down at his whiskey with a guilt-ridden look. "Yep, that's what I thought. I was the same way." He said, thinking back to Faye and all the times they fought. It was always over the same thing...

His heart.

"I'm tired of fighting." The man said quietly.

"Only you can change that kid. I remember a lot of things I did wrong..." Spike said. He glanced at the man before sighing. He might as well try to help, he has nothing better to do. " _If they gleam in the sun while they spin and they fit on my ship then I could remember."_ Spike said. The man looked at Spike, drinking in his every word. _"And if they came in a pack, no stems, no seeds in that stick then I could remember. And if they clang in my pocket and they look like they shine like new then I could remember. But oh, I forgot to be a lover."_

The man ordered another round of drinks for them. "Yeah, that sounds real familiar." He said. Spike took out a skinny, crumpled cigarette and lit it. He inhaled the sweet cancer stick and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, there's more that will sound real familiar. _If it wasn't for the 9 to 5, double up overtime then I could remember. If it wasn't for the Sunday All-Star weekend games then I could remember. And if it wasn't for the dough, getting 50 G's a bounty then I could remember. But silly me, tell me how could I ever forget to be her lover?"_

The man sighed and Spike could tell he was getting through to him. He had no idea why he was helping him, maybe he didn't want to see this man crash and burn like Spike did... Maybe he just needed to get the guilt off of his chest.

"Kid, you need to realize that not everything revolves around you. She needs you too, she needs love. You gotta be the one to spend your time giving her what she needs."

"Why?" The man asked, looking Spike in the eyes. Spike smiled a sad smile.

"Because you forgot to be her lover. _When she starts bring up old dirt."_

Faye would always yell at Spike about the past mistakes he made when she got really angry with him.

 _"And the fights keep getting worse."_

The fights they had were hell. She'd say things she didn't mean, he'd say things she didn't mean. They both didn't know that in their own little fucked up way, they were trying to tell each other that they loved the other.

 _"You're finding numbers in her purse, you better put that woman first."_

When the fights would get really bad, she would leave for the night. She'd come back and stumble into his bed drunk. He would have to put her to bed and then he would clean up anything that fell along the way. He'd always open her purse and find numbers in it. He'd get so angry, but not for long.

It was his fault anyways.

 _"And you know she ain't wearing her ring, then she starts playing little games. Coming in late for work..."_

Spike had gotten a ring for her, saying that he found it on the street and he didn't have any need for it. There was a point in time where she would never take it off, but towards the end... She didn't where it anymore.

Then she'd play little games. Go out and come back smelling like another man. He'd ask about it and she'd just smile at him. He wouldn't press about it any further, he had no right to. She wasn't his woman, they were just fucking. But then she started staying out later...

Spike sighed and looked at the man. "Kid, _you better put that woman first."_

The man smiled at Spike and paid the tab. "Thanks, I'm gonna go back and treat her right."

With that the man walked out and Spike smiled softly.

He supposed he should go back and apologize too... Yeah, he's got to go back to the mad woman.

Spike Spiegel stood up and walked out of the bar with a new mission.

 **Well that's it!**

 **Song- Put That Woman First by Jahiem**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


End file.
